The Replica Problem
by Darthlink79
Summary: This takes place...5 years after the game. What happens when the remaining replicas riot and demand rights?
1. Chapter 1

Baticul, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, ND 2025 Undine-Decan 12, Gnomeday

"Queen Natalia? Queen Natalia?" the servant walked around the hallways of the castle, uncertain of where the Queen was. It was time for her audience with the Representative of the New Order of Lorelei. Natalia was in the library, asleep against a book trying to come up with a valid solution for the slight economic decline, and she didn't trust her economic advisor completely. The maid walks in and wakes the Queen. "Milady Natalia, the Maestro is here. She requests to see you immediately, and she's a fairly pushy girl."

Natalia sat up, her golden hair in a mess, and incredibly unkempt for having fallen asleep in the library, her dress was wrinkled and she looked down the books, her eyelids heavy and she has trouble keeping them open. "Tell the Maestro I will be with them in a moment." She dismisses the servant and she stands, walking down the hallway and up to her chambers, where she spends the long nights alone. Her eyes crawl to the mirror and she hurries to fix up her appearance, brushing her hair down and changing into a different dress so that the wrinkles are gone. She sighed heavily, the workload as of late getting too much for her to keep up with on her own.

Down in the Audience Hall, the Maestro of the New Order of Lorelei was walking around frantically, looking at all the statues and paintings with a avaricious eye. "Ooh Wow! Look at all the expensive art! I wish I had money like this!" Despite the fact that she lived at the Cathedral in Daath, the Maestro was still envious of the _personal_ wealth of the Nobility of Malkuth and Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. She walked up and sat on Natalia's throne, looking at the doorway and tried to picture what it must be like to be Queen, and she sighs emphatically.

The young Queen finally was satisfied with her appearance and looked at her schedule for today. She picks up a piece of paper and looks down at the Maestro's audience. They were to discuss a tariff cut for Kimlasca-Lanvaldear for importing and exporting goods through Daath, due to the weakened Kimlascan Economy. The Queen turned and walks down into the hallway, her white gloves running down the perfectly polished and cleaned handrail, and past a few guards, until she gets to the large entry hall. Natalia carries herself into the audience chamber and stops in her walk when she sees who the representative is, and the fact that she is sitting in her spot. "Anise?! You are the Maestro who has come to represent Daath?"

Anise grins widely and hops up off of the throne, her black hair is shoulder length and well combed, as opposed to the pigtails Natalia was used to, and she walks over to Natalia. "Why do you ask it like that?! Do you think I can't represent The Order's interests?! I can Natalia. I'm going to be the Fon Master one day." her hand rests on her hips, as she looks Natalia in the eyes. Natalia smiled warmly, Anise hadn't changed, at least in her personality, she definitely looked older and more mature. "I never said that Anise. I was just surprised that you decided to leave Daath to discuss economics." Anise turns for a moment and walks back towards the throne, before turning and grinning widely. "I didn't come here to _only_ do that. I came to see Luke! "

Natalia shook her head, Luke was seeing Tear, though they had been dating for years and she hadn't seen it go anywhere, Tear being as busy as she was with her position in the New Oracle Knights, as Luke was busy representing Kimlasca to Malkuth and Daath as Ambassador, they hardly ever saw each other. "You came at a bad time. Duke Fabre is in St. Binah. I'm afraid you wasted your time. Now, should we get down to business? We can catch up after we reach a conclusion Maestro Tatlin." Natalia gestures to the conference room and orders that there will be no more meetings for the day and Natalia and Anise disappear into the conference room.

* * *

Padamyian Continent, Daath Harbor, ND 2025 Undine-Decan 12, Gnomeday

Commandant Grants steps off of the Oracle Ship, her red and black uniform heavily decorated and her eyes dart around, smiling unnoticeably at the familiar port. She turns and walks to the inn, opening the door she walks inside, and reserves herself a room. She had been up for forty continuous hours and was exhausted, and she most certainly needed to sleep. Walking into the bedroom, she locks the door and looses up her uniform a little. She looks around, it was a plain room, not much but a bed and a desk, the bathroom was down the hall as usual at these inns, and she sighs heavily. She knew she had to write her Mission Reports and Troop Evaluations, so with a heavy sigh she sits down at the desk and begins to fill out her mission report.

Her report starts a week ago…"Undine Decan 5, Gnomeday. The reports of a Replica riot against the "Original" population in Engeve were not exaggerated. The Replicas had taken Engeve as their own, holding the citizens hostage. The New Oracle Knights attempted to negotiate with the Radical Replicas, but were unable to earn their trust as we were "Originals". Sent a letter to Duke Fabre, requesting his aid as a mediator to the replica population, but we received no response. I ordered a perimeter be put around the city, to prevent the riots from heading further out into the other cities.

Undine Decan 6, Remday. The Replica's released a few of the "Originals" though we could not tell in some cases, as they were replicas of people in the city. They announced their ultimatum to us; they wanted Engeve as their own. They wanted it to be a refuge for their kind, untouched by "Originals". It appears the Order is going to have trouble keeping this rift from growing larger. We again attempted to negotiate, only to have them kill an "Original". We maintained our perimeter through the day.

Undine Decan 7, Lunaday. We received a response from House Fabre; Luke will be here by the end of Ifritday this week. Hopefully the Replicas will talk to Luke, or else force may be necessary, and that won't be a good image to give for the New Order. It will also be counter-productive to our sealing the rift between Replicas and "Originals". The Oracle Knights stayed out of the city again for that day, and awaited the Kimlascan Duke.

Undine Decan 8, Ifritday. Nothing particularly productive early in the day, Luke Fon Fabre, arrived at 1400 hours. He and I were able to enter the city and begin negotiations. They were still wary of the "Halfling" as they call Luke. They refer to Luke that way due to the fact his body is an "Original" but his mind is that of a Replica. They can however tell that he has undergone the "Big Bang" effect. So they were willing to talk. Negotiations started, unfortunately not much was agreed upon, but we did open a channel of communication, which was a start.

Undine Decan 9, Undineday. We agreed to pull the perimeter back, to allow the replicas some breathing room, and they agreed to release the hostages. They set the "Originals" free and they were to be escorted to St. Binah. We also agreed to consult the Emperor of Malkuth, to get either Engeve to be a Replica refuge or to have some other city built for them. Luke Fon Fabre told them that the Perimeter will remain until a decision can be reached, and he accompanied the "Originals" to St. Binah and is helping them get settled. I passed on my command to the Dorian Colonel that was in the ranks at the time and took one of our ships to Grand Chokmah.

Undine Decan 10, Sylphday. Arrived in Grand Chokmah, scheduled an Audience with his Imperial Majesty. Met with Brigadier General Curtiss (whom after all these years finally accepted a promotion) and tried to get an assessment of the ramifications of taking Engeve by force. Assessment included in Personal Report. At 1700 I met with Emperor Peony Malkuth IX, and delivered the demands of the Replica's to him. Deliberation is still in progress.

Undine Decan 11, Loreleiday. Departed on the Oracle ship to St. Binah and spent the day with the "Originals" trying to understand how the situation got so escalated. This story also is included in my personal report. Spent the rest of the day on "Personal Leave".

Locrian General Mystearica Aura Grants, Commandant Oracle Knights, Conductor of the Order of Lorelei."

She sighed in exhaustion and put the report away, after making a copy of it for her journal as was her habit, and she took off her jacket hanging it up in the closet, as she changed into her night gown. She neatly hung her uniform in the closet before retiring to bed that night. In the darkness, sleep did not come easy as she tossed and turned relentlessly, fearing for the safety of the world, and as much as it hurt her to think this, she felt more sympathy to the replicas than the originals. After several hours she finally managed to get to sleep.

* * *

St. Binah, Malkuth Empire, ND 2025 Undine-Decan 12, Gnomeday.

He tapped his fingers against the desk impatiently, not quite sure why he has to sit here and listen to some General go on and on about the "audacity of this young Duke to think he can move a whole city without even asking the consent of the St. Binan authorities." Luke raised his head to look at the General and just said, "So what? You would have rather had me wipe out Engeve to save a few hostages? Consider it a minor inconvenience. Peony will back us up here…as will Jade Curtiss. Thank you though for your hospitality!" he stands angrily and just leaves the Military base. "Ungh…the nerve of some people! They have no consideration for other people's feelings. They don't care...at all."

Luke walked back to the inn, and he paid for another room, and then flopped down onto the bed. He couldn't get the events of what he saw out of his head, he saw Replicas…people like himself, striking down their own Originals in -cold blood-. _Am I different?_ He thought as he raised his hands to look at them. _I killed Asch. I was the one who was responsible for his death. If I hadn't have beaten him…we might have killed Van together and both of us survived_. The Duke inhales deeply and exhales loudly, unable to really clear his head. Still he felt alright that he could at least bridge the gap between these two feuding "races" as some might call them, though he felt like that was a negative term. They were Kimlascans, Malkuth, and Daathic people as much as Natalia, Jade, and Anise were. He rolled over to pick some paper and a pen and writes a letter to Daath. He pours out his most recent reflections upon the "Replica Revolts" he's witnessed lately, the one in Engeve one of the worst ones, but certainly not the first he's seen. He doesn't sign it at that point, but he does fold it up and put it in an envelope that seems to have two other letters in it.

The nobleman then gets out of bed and walks back out into the square to buy some food. He shops for a little bit, looking at that simple act and wondering how many replicas had been killed or jailed for stealing. He couldn't help but dwell on these riots, they were something he was especially sympathetic to, and if some things had gone differently, he might be participating in. He just couldn't settle his mind, and he really wishes someone he knew well was here. It didn't matter much to him at the moment; he was taking the Albiore II to Daath tomorrow, which brightened his spirits a little. He was going to visit Tear, though he imagined she'd be busy as well, he hoped he could get a little out of her before her work dragged her away…again. Honestly he sometimes questioned if it was a worthwhile relationship he had with her. He sometimes wondered if it would be better if he just moved on, rather than stay with a workaholic.

Still, something about all of this seemed to make him uneasy, something he couldn't quite place and he didn't know exactly what it was. He figured it was better not to worry about it anyways, as it was probably just his empty stomach plus his tiredness catching up with him. He called an Oracle Soldier over to him and asked him to spar, the soldier was hesitant at first, but figured it would be good to see someone of Luke's supposed skill in action. Luke drew his sword, as did the soldier, but the bout was brief. Luke parried the blow from the soldier and slammed his hand into the soldier's chest, a burst of fonic energy blowing the soldier back. Disappointed in the skill of this Oracle Knight, the young Kimlascan returned to the small inn and lay down on the modest bed.

* * *

Grand Chokmah, Malkuth Empire, ND 2025, Undine-Decan 12, Gnomeday

"….and that is the story Sir Peony." The Brigadier General looked up at the Emperor through the frames of his glasses, his red eyes staring at the monarch as if burning to the very heart of his being. "Hunh. Well those guys generally know what they're talking about. See if the Replicas will go for that Jade." The nonchalant attitude of the emperor annoys an awful lot of people, but this Brigadier General seemed unaffected. After all he had known the Emperor since they were kids, and there were few people who understood Jade as well as Peony.

As the Brigadier General walks towards the doors of the Palace, a blonde haired man is pulled in by a horde of rappigs, each one named for one of Peony's friends. "My My. Guy that seems to be quite the mess you've gotten yourself into. I would have assumed a strong young lad like you would be able to handle some Rappigs." Jade commented snarkily. "You try it!" Guy yelled as he struggled to hold the rappigs still, as they were coming home to feed. "I'm afraid not. At my age, my joints ache, and my bones shake. I would be torn apart by those creatures. That's the work of the youth I'm afraid, Guy." Jade walks out of the Palace towards the Military base that he was so accustomed to.

Gailardia Galen Gardios took the rappigs back to Peony's room and lets them go, shutting the door quickly behind them as he slumps down by the door, breathing heavily. "Man, and I thought babysitting Luke was a pain." Guy looks up at the Palace ceiling, his eyes dancing along the intricate carvings on the ceiling and he looks over at the wall across from him. Then his gaze shifted out one of the big glass windows, and down at the courtyard in front of the castle. The swordsman stood and looked out the window more carefully, watching people play, and just the daily bustle of life occur. He had heard about the issues going on in the world, but no one had really briefed him, just hushed rumors and other word of mouth, unreliable things like that.

Emperor Peony at the same time stood from his throne and stretched a bit, then turning and walking out of the Audience hall of his Palace. He walked out into the courtyard and down to the post office, even though hed didn't have to pick up his mail he thought it might be advantageous for him if he did. Though really his true reasons lie in some of the new staff they have at the post office, lovely ladies that they were, he didn't mind going to the other end of his grounds to see them.

"Mornin' Ladies." The Young Monarch said as he walked into the mail house, and the two blonde girls turned to face him. "Good Morning your Majesty." They smiled and giggled a little at him, and he stood at the counter. A large stack of letters was sitting on the table in front of him and he sighed when he looked at them. "For me?" he asked as he points to the stack, and the young maids nod their heads with a giggle. He reluctantly picks up the stack of letters and carries them back to the castle. One of them catches his eye immediately. It was from Keterburg.

Peony puts down most of the stack, and opens the one letter reading it thoroughly,

"Your Majesty Peony the Ninth,

The Citizens of Keterburg have been particularly adamant about_ not _accepting replicas into the community. The Order of Lorelei has made very little effort in changing the hearts of these people, and the tension is unfortunately rising here in Keterburg. I have passed all sorts of rules and regulations, and even made arrests for unlawful discrimination, but it appears now as if the Replicas want nothing to do with us. I have heard about replica riots elsewhere, and would really not like Keterburg to be the next Tower of Rem. I don't want to spill senseless amounts of replica blood to protect my people. After all the replicas are my people. Please send aid.

Oh, and Peony. Don't let Jade know about this. It's our little secret.

Viscount Nephry Osbourne, Governor of Keterburg."

Peony walked up to his room, his hair falling over his face as he lowers his head into his palm. _What am I going to do? _Luckily for him he sees Guy out of the side of his eye. "Guy! Gailardia Galen Gardios. I need you to do something for me pal." The Swordsman turned and looked at Peony. "Yes your Majesty?" The look in Peony's eyes is serious, more serious than normal, knowing that things can get dangerous when it comes to riots, and they are dealing with his hometown. "Come here…I need to talk to you." The Emperor leads him into his room, the rappigs moving out of the way as Peony sits on his bed. "I need you to go to Keterburg."

Guy looked up in surprise. "Of course your Majesty! May I ask why you are sending me there?" Peony sighed and told Guy of what has been going on in the world up until now. Guy just stared for a moment, "So replicas have been rising up against…"Originals"? And this isn't just the first time?" Peony nodded, "Yes. I need you to go to Keterburg…Protect Nephry and the citizens. Alright? I'll call Sheridan and have them fly the Albiore III over here. Unless you prefer ships?" Guy shook his head. The Albiore was a better way to get there.

Meanwhile in his office, Brigadier General Jade Curtiss was filling out some paperwork related to the recent Replica Revolt and considering authorizing seizing it by force. He thought though that he should head to Engeve and talk to them. Introduce himself…after all they were children of his brain, they were his responsibility. Perhaps he could make them a beautiful part of society. He stands up and walks out of his office, and to this certain bar in the noble district. "Scotch. Make if quick youngster." He says to the barkeep as he waits for him to bring him his drink.

Upon his entry into the bar, a fairly large man gets up and walks out of the bar, wearing a large black trenchcoat, and the General's red eyes dart over to him and follow him out. _Suspicious…perhaps a criminal? Convict? No…they'd just hide from the guards. Something more then._ "Ah…excuse me sir!" The general raised his hand. "You dropped some gald." The Large Man turned around and took the gald from him. "Thank you" and then he walked out. _That wasn't -his- gald. That was mine. I suppose he didn't want to raise suspicion or attention by turning it down. Or maybe he needed it. Still…there are better ways to do so._ He turns as he hears his drink hit the bar and he turns and sips at it, not letting his mind dwell on the suspicious man, knowing he has more pressing things to worry about.

He finishes his drink in silence and heads down to the pier to board a landship. When he gets onboard one of the newest Malkuth Land Dreadnaught, the _Tartarus II, _and sets it on course for Engeve. His crew isn't sure why he ordered the approach. "When we get to the city, merge with the Oracle Perimeter. I will proceed on foot. No one is to follow me. Understood?" The soldiers all make a loud "Yessir" and Jade retreats to his cabin on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Baticul, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, ND 2025, Undine-Decan 13, Remday

"Natalia? Hello?! Natalia are you listening?!" Anise asked as she tapped the Queen on the shoulder. Natalia blinks quickly, "Hmmnh? Huh? Yes! I am. Sorry…I'm a little tired. We've been up all night and we still haven't been able to reach a conclusion." She added. Anise exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry. The Order simply cannot afford to drop our tariffs that much. If we do we'd have to raise Malkuth's to make the same amount…or at the very least enough to support our followers. Let's take a break…you look exhausted. Though rich like a Queen. " She said as she wiggled happily.

Natalia looked up at Anise, and smiled. "You have a lot of energy don't you Anise?" Natalia turned and walked up towards her room, Anise followed, knowing that the guest rooms are alongside. "Yes! It's always been one of my better qualities. That and I'm so gorgeous! I filled out just like I said I would!" she says as she assumes a sexy pose, pushing her chest out to make her seem bigger. Natalia just laughed slightly and shook her head. "How awful Anise. Putting all your stock in your body, but no…you didn't. You said you'd be as big as Tear, but you're not." Anise pouts.

When Natalia finally gets up to her bedroom, "We'll finish our business later today alright?" Anise looks at her for a moment. "Of course. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more." She turns and walks to her room and the Queen enters hers. Natalia sat down on the bed and let her hair down, brushing it out, and she goes and fills the tub up with water. She strips off her clothes and climbs into the tub, letting herself relax.

Anise does something very different, trying on all the different types of regalia they have in her room. She tries on dress after dress, and all types of jewelry, letting out squeals of happiness with every piece that she likes. About an hour later though, her eyelids became heavy and she could hardly stay awake. She yawns loudly and turns around and collapses onto the bed, curling up in the nice soft sheets. "Wow…comfy..." she snuggles with the sheets and comforter.

Natalia heads to bed shortly after that too. She sleeps fairly quietly (though not without worries of the next day) and wakes up later that night. She sits up and stretches again, before stepping out of the bed and getting dressed, but there is a loud knock on her door. "QUEEN NATALIA! There is a problem!" She sighs heavily. _What now? _She then opens the door and looks out, "What is the problem?" The messenger shakes his head, breathing heavily, trying to calm down, "K-Kaitzur. Replicas. Count Almandine…requested help…should…send help." Natalia's eyes widen, she was hoping this wouldn't happen here, she knew it was happening in Malkuth...but despite her prayers it did. "I'll go myself. Go and get a land ship ready, tell Field Marshall Cecille she is in charge while I am away."

Anise hears the commotion and walks out of her room, "What is going on Natalia?" Natalia turns to Anise, "Replica Riots. We need to head to Kaitzur. Are you coming Anise?" Anise nods and she heads down to the port with the messenger. Natalia changes again into her traveling clothes and restrings her bow, getting out her quiver as well. She tosses the quiver over her back and walks out of the castle and through the city.

* * *

Padaymin Continent, Daath, ND 2025, Undine-Decan 13, Remday

Tear walked into the Cathedral in Daath, in full uniform, to submit her report to headquarters when she is pulled aside. "Conductor Grants! I have a new mission for you." She turns her head around and looks over at the voice, "Maestro Tritheim. You have Orders for me? But I just got back. I was going to take a month's leave." The Maestro sighs slightly and nods his head, "I know you wanted to take leave. Unfortunately, there is another revolt I need you to go and handle. It's in Kaitzur, I suggest you head there before there is more violence. Can I have your report for your last mission?"

The Commandant sighed and handed her report to the Maestro, due to her split rank she isn't able to refuse the request, though she outranks Maestros when it comes to commanding troops she can receive orders from them. "I'll head back to the port. Thank you Maestro." She bows slightly and turns to leave Daath. She heads towards the peir, albiet slowly, not really completely emphatic about this mission. She stops by a shop along the way and picks up some supplies and heads back out onto the road. _I was looking forward to that downtime. Luke…I'm sorry. I have a lot of work to do, to rebuild the world and to fix the mistakes of my brother. And… fight for replica rights…there are, things I need to take care of before I can focus on me._ She looks up and stares at the fonstones in the sky, and admires the way they glimmer in the sunlight. She turns and looks back at Daath, from atop Fourth Monument Hill, part of her wondering why she has to make this walk again; if he had orders he could have had them forwarded.

After walking for the rest of the day she arrives at Port Daath, and she boards the Oracle Landship. "Commandant!" The Dorian Colonel jumped to attention and saluted her as she boarded, "Are we heading anywhere in particular?" Tear sighed and nods her head, "Kaitzur. But don't leave yet." The Commandant walks down to her quarters and pulls out a piece of parchment and a pen, and writes a brief letter to Luke.

"Luke,

I am heading to Kaitzur, under orders from Maestro Tritheim. There is another Replica issue occurring there, please join me there. I could use all the help I could get.

Tear."

She turns and walks back up to the upper decks and down to the Postmasters office in the harbor. "Sir. Take this to the Cathedral, and tell them to give it to Duke Fabre, when he gets in." The Postmaster nods and Tear walks back onto the ship. "You can leave now Colonel." The Soldier runs off and gets the ship running, resulting in them immediately leaving.

Tear looks off of the deck, and sees waves crashing against the side of the ship and the wind blows through her hair, and she looks up at the clouds. Sighing loudly she went and sat down on the rail up on the highest deck and lightly sings the Grand Fonic Hymn, as well as some other songs, just to pass the time. It wasn't long before the sun set, the brilliant colors of red, blue, yellow and orange filling the evening sky. _I wish he was here with me on this boat…this has been a very romantic day. This sunset is so beautiful…do you see it too Luke? _She lets out an audible sigh and continues to watch as the sun sinks below the horizon, the colors being cast in many different directions all over the sky. _Will this beautiful world be thrown into Chaos again Luke? _She clenched her gloved hands. _Not if I have anything to say about it!_

She exhales and looks down at the deck before she places her feet down on the iron and walks down into the hull of the boat, down to the Captain's Quarters plopping down onto the standard naval bed, and she drags her journal up to her. She writes the thoughts that she had on the upper deck down, before going to sleep.

* * *

St. Binah, Malkuth Empire, Undine-Decan 13, Remday

Luke wakes up in a cold sweat, wide eyed and breathing heavily. "NOO!" He sighs relieved after looking around. _What was that? Why…why did I do that? _He looks down at his hands and they were trembling, his body feeling like it was resonating with the air. Luke tries to get out of bed but he falls on his knees. His whole body was trembling. _That was one hell of a dream…what the hell happened? ...why can't I remember? _He forces himself up onto his feet and leans over the table.

After a few moments of catching his breath his body calms down and he walks out to the middle of St. Binah, knowing that Noelle should be here in an hour or so. He walks around to make sure that everyone got settled in alright and then goes and gets breakfast, making sure to get something to help him get his strength back. He was of course fairly picky and ate very little on the breakfast buffet. He hears that familiar sound as the Albiore descends into the Plaza and he shakes his head. He got up and walked out to board, waving to Noelle. "Hey Noelle! So we're off to Daath then?" He hops up onto the Albiore and Noelle looked at him. "I suppose. Is that where we're going?" Noelle laughed a bit, she knew they were going there...but she had suceeded in confusing the young Duke. "Yes. Yes we are." Noelle returned to the cockpit and powered up the flight disk and took them into the air.

Noelle looks back at Luke. "Are you going to visit the General then? Tear?" She laughs a little. Luke blushes slightly, not used to people bringing her up in conversation with him. "Y-yeah. I am. Is that a problem? I mean, it's strictly business. We're working together to solve some Replica issues." Noelle shakes her head. "You don't have to hide it from me. At any rate you should get comfortable…it's a few hours flight." Luke nods and walks down to the quarters downstairs and looks out the window, at the Continent that they were leaving.

After several hours he had finally managed to shake off the nightmare, not really remembering the specifics but remembering the odd feeling he got from it, and he sees Daath beneath them. It wasn't long before they touch down outside the city. "Stay here Noelle. Tear and I might need to go someplace with you. Can you just stay?" Noelle nodded as Luke hopped out the hatch of the Albiore and starts running into the city, and up into the Cathedral.

"Tritheim!" He hails down the Maestro and inquires as to Tear's whereabouts. Maestro Tritheim hands him her letter and tells of his instructions. Luke curses inwardly _Dammit!_ Shaking his head he turns around and runs back out to the Albiore, now **very** worried about Tear. "Noelle! Kaitzur! Fast!" He plops down in one of the seats in the cockpit and they take off and head towards Kaitzur as fast as possible, though it's still a few hours away. "Why the rush Luke...what's happened?"

"I'm going to bed Noelle…wake me when we get there."

He goes and sits in the cabin and looks down at the bed. _Tear! Why the heck do you have such a job? I don't want you dealing with Replica's by yourself. They've killed "Originals" they hardly like me. I don't want you getting hurt. Why… _he grips his hair and tugs on his red locks. _I don't want them to hurt you! They might…you might get hurt being a soldier…why don't you just stop and settle down?!_ He puts his head back down onto the pillow and just stares at the cold hard bulkhead above him.

* * *

Keterburg Bay, ND 2025, Undine-decan 13, Remday

Guy looks out of the Albiore as the snow flutters down onto the pier; he had put a Parka on not wanting to get too cold. He had seen first hand the dangers of Hypothermia. He wasn't so sure what he could do here, he wasn't a Replica or a diplomat. How could he make peace with these replicas? He exhaled audibly as the Albiore docked in the harbor. Ginji informed him that there were some engine issues and flying through the snow would have been impossible so they had to dock. Annoyed, Guy steps down onto the dock and walks into Port Keterburg. The constant snow here made for some hardy people, and even hardier monsters. He truly was concerned though as he looked around the pier and couldn't tell who he was here to stop and who he wasn't. He almost approaches a pair of twins, but realizes they probably wouldn't be so friendly to one another if one was a replica.

The Blonde-haired Gentleman heads out into the wilderness between the port and the city, why they didn't put more of a road, or line of commerce here he had no idea. The fact that visitors had to walk across tundra to get to the city had to discourage some people from coming. Still he pulls his coat tight and marches into the heavy snows of the season, trying to follow the tree-line to the city. Unfortunately, this time of year in Keterburg the sky was almost continuously dark, and he really only could see the lights from the Casino district from here. _I don't want to be out here too long…I have to keep heading towards those lights. _Guy stops walking and looks around, thinking he heard something. _What was that sound? _Another rustle in the trees, was he being followed? _It's probably nothing…still better safe than sorry._ He reaches down to his sword belt and loosens it around him so he can lace it around his parka, allowing him to fight as best as he can in his heavy coat.

Guy continued to march through the snow, leaving a long trail of deep footprints all the way from the Port, until he did finally reach the city. He breathes heavily as he saw the wooden arches and signs, as well as the statues and the children playing. Heading to the hotel he checks into a room, paying in gald. "Hey, I'm going to the hot springs later. Don't lock it up." He told the concierge specifically. Guy walks up to his room, and takes off the heavy parka, and redoing his sword belt so it fit around his unencumbered waist. He puts down his luggage and returns downstairs, and went into the baths in the back. He slumps down into the hot water, letting out a loud sigh of relaxation as his muscles relax. _That hits the spot! _

He eyes the women that come in and out of the baths, not letting them get too close, but still watching them. They were like goddesses. Their swimsuits were either just revealing enough or barely covering anything, both he was fine with. An hour or so of girl watching and relaxing later, he saw he was due to meet the Governor shortly, so he got up and dried off. He got redressed and headed out, not bothering to put the parka back on. It was a short walk, and the Governors house was heated. As he walked down the street he noticed the children playing and the streetlights fighting away the darkness of this time of year. Finally comes upon her house, the large wooden mansion though fairly modest for most governor's or nobles. He walked inside and walked up to the secretary, letting himself warm up before he went into the back to see Viscount Osbourne. "The Governor will see you now." The cute blonde informed him. Guy brushed the remnants of the snow off of him, before entering the Viscount's office, "Governor Osbourne? I'm Guy Gardios. I was sent by Peony to help you deal with your replica situation."

Nephry looked up from her desk, her brown eyes scanning the man in front of her, a few strands of her blonde-brown hair hanging in front of her eyes. "Guy. We've met before…you were with Jade's group right? What can I do for you?" She sat back and looked up at Guy. "Please take a seat, we have a lot to discuss I imagine." She motioned to the chair across from her. Guy looked over at her and then at the chair, before forcing himself to take a seat in the small wooden chair she had there, presumably for this reason. "So…Viscount Osbourne, how can I help you?" She shook her head and pushed a stack of pointless paperwork to the side when she looked up at him. "Please, call me Nephry. Or I will have to call you Sir Gardios. At any rate, you've had experience dealing with replicas?"

Guy sighed. "I've dealt with _a _replica in some depth, and quite a few other replicas in passing. Including one of my own sister, still I'm not sure what I can do to reduce the tensions within Keterburg." He picked up his right leg and rested it on his left, his ankle resting on his knee. _Honestly, I have no way of knowing if these replicas have anything in common with Luke. I doubt it; they don't _seem _to have an inferiority complex, or to be completely mindless. This is essentially a civil tension, it's only because replicas are involved that I was called._ Nephry looked at him for a moment awaiting a response, and he said calmly, "Show the citizenry that the replicas are people too. Perhaps in treating the replicas more like ordinary citizens, they'll calm down." Nephry wasn't sure that would work, she had been trying that for a few years now, it just seems that the replicas _felt_ that there was a difference. Perhaps they believed themselves superior, or maybe believed themselves inferior and wanted to be equals.

Neither of them was really sure what to do in this situation and they discussed multiple scenarios, ultimately deciding they had to do something. They decided to let the situation work for a while, to see if it would just resolve itself. Guy stretched and bid the Viscount farewell and even shook her hand, though he had improved his ability to make contact with women he still had trouble doing more than a simple handshake. He turned and left, walking down the snow covered street, his nose was slightly red, and his lips were beginning to get windburn. Shivers ran through his body and walks back into the hotel. He walked up to his room and thought back on the Replicas. That unnerved him, why did he have to think of them as Replicas. Why not people?

* * *

Engeve, Malkuth Empire, ND2025, Undine-Decan 13, Remday

Brigadier General Jade Curtiss looked out over the rim of his glasses as he walked off of the Tartarus II onto the Rugnica Plains. He walks to the Oracle Perimeter and is stopped by an Oracle Officer, "We're sorry sir. We have orders to let no one through the perimeter to Engeve." Jade smiles with a humorless smile, "My my, aren't we a dutiful officer. Forgive me, let me introduce myself. Brigadier General Jade Curtiss, Commander of the Malkuth Military 1st -5th Divisions. I'm here investigating the Replica business now let me pass. The Commandant would not mind I'm sure."

The officer shook his head, "Forgive me General Curtiss. I am Dorian Colonel Teodorus, I will escort you through the line. Perhaps the "Father of Fomicry" could help us with this issue." Jade didn't react at all, but he simply said, "Perhaps." They walked though the line of Oracle Battleships and after breaching the threshhold Jade continued on by himself. He smirks as he approaches the city and he moves his head to the side, dodging a shot from a Fongun. "Aren't we violent?" He clears his throat and stops walking and raises his voice. "Attention Replicas of Engeve. I am Brigadier General Jade Curtiss; I am here representing his Imperial Majesty Peony IX. To kill me would to be to spoil any hopes you have of reaching a peaceful conclusion and would undoubtedly be viewed as an act of war."

The Replica Militia lowered their Fon Rifles and welcomed the Malkuth Officer into the city. Their leader, a replica of Count Zygmunt Bizan Gardios, walked out to meet Jade. "You…are _the_ Jade Balfour? The "Father of Fomicry?" I am Governor Bizan, from my "Original's" name." The Blonde man looks the Brigadier General over. "So what have you come to offer us?" Jade shrugged. "Nothing at the moment, I just came here to see if what I have heard was true. The Replicas that _I_ personally have been fighting for equal rights decided to overthrow and revolt." He shook his head. "I'm afraid though we can't give you Engeve. The citizens of Engeve supply food worldwide and I doubt your people know as much about farming." Jade's eyes darted around to the ragtag militia that was assembled in Engeve, farmers, fisherman, accountants, fighters for hire and other miscellaneous people. He smirked inside, knowing they couldn't really do much to him if it did come down to a fight.

Governor Bizan spoke up, "Then we want a city to call our own." Jade smirked slightly, "So you don't consider yourself human?" He looked the "governor" straight in the eyes, "You are a human. Even if you are a replica you still have human rights? Drawing a line between you and the rest of the world is unwise." One of the less patient and less mature replicas pointed his Fon Rifle at the Necromancer, and Jade slowly smiled over at him. "If you plan to shoot me I suggest you do it now, before I get my guard up. After all, I am an old man. It will take a while for me to get on guard." The nervous replica is shaking with the fon rifle at Jade's head. "I…d-don't want to kill you." The replica said. The General brought his hand up and pushed his glasses further up onto his nose. "I see. You've never killed before. You have no chance of _fighting_ for your independence. I would suggest a peaceful solution." Bizan yelled at the less mature replica. "Stop! If you..." The young replica fingered the trigger, and squeezed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Border Fortress Kaitzur, Border of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Malkuth Empire, ND 2025, Undine-Decan 14, Lunaday.

The Queen's green eyes scanned the port as they passed on their landship. She didn't see anything that would indicate a struggle or even a slight disturbance, but she knew very well the tensions in the Kaitzur region. Even if it was just on the border it was too close to Kimlasca for her to be comfortable with. Anise was lying on her back looking up at the clouds and fonstones in the sky. "Natalia, do you ever just wish you were someone else?" Natalia turned around a little surprised at the question. "W-what? Why? Do you?" Anise shrugged, she wasn't entirely sure why she asked the question, but she did ask it and she did want an answer. "I'm not sure why I asked Natalia. I just did. Is that a problem?!" she says with an unusually childish tone and looked over at Natalia waiting for a response.

Natalia lowered her head a little and thinks about the answer, her white fingered gloves rubbing her chin. "I'm not sure Anise. Most girls dream of being a princess or a queen when they are little. Sometimes though I wish I had a little _less_ work to do though." Feeling satisfied with that answer Natalia turned away and sat back down on the rail, again watching the horizon. Her eyes focus in on a shadow in the distance, what looks like a land ship. As they get closer she can distinguish Oracle markings on it and she calls Anise over. "Anise! Is that an Oracle Knights Battleship heading for Kaitzur?" Anise surprised at the thought of it gets up and walks over to the railing and takes a look. "Yes. That is one of our newer ships,the_ Yulia_. The_ Yulia_ is our flagship, so only someone of Maestro Rank or higher can order it out of port."

Onboard the _Yulia_ the CO's voice rang in the communication ducts. "Unidentified Kimlascan Ship approaching hard to stern. Assume battle stations. Maintain Code Yellow." Tear looked up from her paperwork as she heard the racket in the hallways, she stood up and walked into the corridor. After nearly being over-run by some rank and files heading to the Fon-Cannons, she turned and walked up to the bridge of the ship. "Stand down Colonel. We don't need to start a war over a mission of peace." The Colonel looked up at her, "Its standard procedure ma'am. Go to Code Yellow when an unidentified Military craft approaches." Tear sighed, she knew he was right. "Don't fire unless fired upon. Continue to Kaitzur." The CO nodded and issued to order to the rest of the ship.

Tear walked out of the bridge and looked out over the railing, seeing the Kimlascan battleship approaching. _They're most likely heading to Kaitzur as well. And we are intruding in their territory. They won't open fire unless we do. They aren't looking for a war…Natalia would never approve that._ Tear sat on the railing and watched as the Kimlascan ship pulled up alongside theirs and escorted them to Kaitzur.

"The soldiers have done as instructed Natalia. They have pulled up along the Oracle Ship and are to guide it into Kaitzur Fortress." Anise informed Natalia as she came back from the bridge. The two ships travelled alongside each other and reached Kaitzur a half an hour later. The _Yulia_'s hatches lowered and the CO stepped off. "Dorian Colonel Richard Nalen, Commander of the _Yulia_." He introduced himself as, while at the same time the hatches of Natalia's ship opened and down came the CO, Natalia and Anise. The CO of the Kimlascan Cruiser introduced himself as the Commander of the _Cecille_ named after a certain Field Marshall who had done a great service to her country over the past seven years. "And I am Queen Natalia." Natalia bows her head slowly and raises it back up, and Anise loudly asks questions of the Dorian Colonel. "Why are you here? There aren't supposed to be Oracle Deployments here!"

"They're here because I ordered them here." Tear said as she stepped down off of the ship. "Locrian General Tear Grants, Commandant of the Oracle Knights, Conductor of the Order of Lorelei. It's good to see you again, Anise. Natalia." She gives a soldierly head bow before turning to Colonel Nalen. "Dismissed Colonel" and the Colonel disappears back onto the ship. Anise nods, "Ooh! Tear! If you're here this must be important." Natalia nods, "I was surprised when I heard you got Van's old position." Tear shakes her head, "Not quite. I'm not a Maestro. My Oracle Rank and my Order rank are not equal, I am an odd case." The three girls walk into Kaiztur, catching up on old times, however when they enter the fortress their tones all become "strictly business".

Tear heads off with Anise to investigate some specific instances of Replica related violence, and Natalia heads to the Military Headquarters at Kaitzur to talk with the Kimlascan and Malkuth Authorities, crossing the border several times in the process. Shortly afterwards, there is a large commotion along the entire fortress. "There is an unidentified Airship approaching from the Padaymian Continent!" Tear quickly yells for them to stand down by the Order of the Commandant of the Oracle Knights, but being Kimlascan and Malkuth Soliders they had no need to listen to her. Natalia requested that they let the Airship land, and immediately the weapons were powered down, as there was no need to start an international incident.

The Albiore II landed next to the _Yulia _and the _Cecille_ and Duke Fabre steps off of the airship. Tear walks out and greets him, in a very professional and dry manner, implying to him that now is the time for business. "Duke Fabre. We have a situation that could use your expertise." The Commandant nodded her head and guided the Duke into the Border Fortress. The Queen and Maestro Tatlin were also surprised to see Luke, Anise throwing herself on him in a big hug, making sure to press herself up against him. "Luuuke. Did you miss me?! I know I missed yoooou!" She squeezes him tighter. "A-A-Anise!? Get off of me!" Luke squirms a little in her hold, rubbing his own body against hers in a near comical fashion before finally shoving her off. "Gah Anise. Don't do that." Anise pouts a little having been forcibly separated from Luke. "But Luuke don't you think I'm sexy now?" Luke shakes his head. "No Anise, to me your still that spunky little girl. It'd just be weird." The group spent that evening catching up while the military compiled a report for them to look at in the morning.

* * *

Keterburg, Malkuth Empire, ND 2025, Undine-decan 14, Lunaday.

The Albiore III had finally undergone enough repairs to be able to reach the city, and it waited just outside the city limits. Ginji continued to study his maps, and look at almanacs, preparing for the next flight he might have to make assuming Gailardia ever finished up whatever it was he was doing. Guy was at the Casino, just relaxing and watching people, trying to get a feel of how people actually are behaving with his own eyes, rather than just believing what he was told. He did notice a huge social rift between the people who the citizens called "Replicas" and the people the replicas called "Originals". The Originals had the higher paying jobs, the better houses, and the Replicas were working hard to scrape meager wages.

Guy understood how this could happen even if they weren't discriminating. Replicas are adults with no education. They have no experience and no credentials. Working any job at their "age" is a remarkable feat, but he also understood that they must feel cheated because of that. They must want their "fair share". Socially they are "adults" but mentally they are children, none of them more than six years old. Social tensions must be extraordinary though for there to actually be riots and revolts, and even full out assaults by replicas that he had been hearing of. He sighed heavily and left the Casino to go and tell Nephry he was planning on leaving the city in the morning. There was nothing he could do here at the moment; someone like Luke or Jade would be better suited to this task.

As he walked out of the Casino, he grabbed his coat and threw it around him, before he finally trekked out into the snow. He noticed that there didn't seem to be a problem with the Children. The "original" children would play happily even with the "Replica" adults. They didn't seem to care; he began to wonder if children naturally discriminated in such a way or if it was just society that shapes us to. Brushing off that thought he stepped down the white walkway, following the partially covered path up to the governor's house. He knocked twice on Nephry's door...not sure the governor was home. There was no response. Guy thought it was odd seeing as how all the lights were on.

Guy's eyes widened as he kicked the door in, rushing into the governors house where he is stopped by two men in Malkuth Military uniforms, holding their swords to Nephry's throat. "One more step…and the Viscount dies." One of the men stated, "Now drop your sword and sit there." Guy put his sword down slowly and took a seat on the chair they assigned for him. These replicas were not to be underestimated, they were conniving and smart. They got in solely because the Viscount thought them to be in the Military, and they had ID badges that said so, but these men were replicas of the originals.

They dropped Nephry in her seat and tied her down by her wrists, not being _completely_ cold hearted, and then they gagged her and they did the same to Guy. "Make sure to keep an eye on these two. They're leverage."

* * *

Engeve, Malkuth Empire, ND 2025, Undine-Decan 14, Lunaday.

The Red-eyed man walked out of Engeve, his hands tucked neatly in his pockets and he looked up at the perimeter the Order had established as well as the overwhelming presence of the _Tartarus II. _He put on the characteristic smirk and raised his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, as he boarded the Malkuth Battleship. "Commander, turn the _Tartarus_ twenty five degrees and fire all the foncannons towards the city." The Commander looked up at him surprised. "S-Sir?! That will kill everyone in the town hall, and go right through the Oracle Knights Flagship's hull as well."

The Brigadier General just smiled, "Well that's the way it goes isn't it. You need to discipline children when they misbehave. Show them what happens when you defy the Malkuth Empire. You have your orders Gentlemen." He turned and walked back down to his quarters. Once there the General fell onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Soon it will all begin." He sat and listened as he could hear the ship gearing up and turning, before a barrage of Fon Cannon fire flew from the _Tartarus II_'s cannons and took out the largest building in Engeve, leveling it to rubble, but a few shots continued and slammed through the hull of an Oracle Ship. The Oracle Knights turned and began to attempt to surround the _Tartarus II_.

"Brigadier General Curtiss! We need orders! The Oracle Knights are moving to surround us! What are your orders?!" The General sighs and sits up walking over to one of the communication pipes. "Head for Grand Chokmah! Their Engine's are inferior to ours we should lose them before we get there. Send a Carrier Pigeon to His Majesty telling him to seal the ports! Bring it here and I'll sign it." The Brigadier General stood up and heads out of his quarters as the ship turns 180 degrees to head back towards the ocean. Jade signs the letter that was on the Carrier Pigeon and lets it fly towards the Capital. "Any sign of pursuit?" The General asked.

"No sir, the _Tartarus II_'s new engines are leaving the Oracle Land Ships in the distance. Should we continue at this speed Sir?" The Colonel asked. Jade turned his head over to him, and looked over the bridge of his glasses. "Did I order us to slow down? Perhaps in my old age I have forgotten." He shrugs like he is so known to do, and turns to walk back down to his quarters. "That went well. You're plan is working sir." The General chuckled lightly to himself and walks over to the communications pipe, his red eyes surveying the wall of the cruiser, loving that the material is sturdier than anything he's ever seen in a battleship before this one. "Colonel! Inform me when we get close to Grand Chokmah." Jade turned and retired to bed for the remainder of the trip.


End file.
